Numerous devices and aids have been particularly designed for use in connection with the generally unpleasant task of retrieving and collecting animal waste, particularly fecal matter originating from domestic animals. Perhaps the most well-known of such devices is the so-called “pooper scooper” of which there are many different types but typically include a set of mechanical jaws which are manually actuated by the user to grasp and pick up fecal deposits. Many pet owners find these devices awkward and difficult to use and carry, particularly those who take long walks with their pets, as well as those who walk more than one pet at a time on a leash. Such pet owners often find it more convenient to simply manually pick up any fecal matter deposits using a plastic glove, bag, paper towel or the like, which is then disposed of in the nearest refuse container, or if a trash receptacle is not immediately available, the collected waste is carried home in the bag or towel for later disposal. As most pet owners will appreciate, the animal waste collection process sometimes becomes more chaotic and messier than expected, and the experienced, well-prepared pet owner will carry additional sanitary materials such as wet or dry towels or the like for cleaning one's hands or even the pet.
There are also various circumstances in which fecal deposits from multiple domestic animals must be repeatedly collected within the same confined area. For example, a large number of domestic pet owners have two, three, or more dogs which are allowed to freely roam or run within a fenced-in yard or other enclosure, primarily for purposes of exercise and play. This leads inevitably to the task of collecting a plurality of fecal deposits. There are also a growing number of community off-leash dog parks and pet recreation areas, wherein while the individual pet owners are required to pick up any waste originating from their animals, in practice such rules are not always strictly followed, and an attendant or volunteer therefore must clean up the park area. Workers at farms, kennels, animal daycare facilities and hospitals, and other animal related organizations also must continually pick up animal waste on a daily basis.
It therefore would be desirable for owners of both individual and multiple pets, attendants at kennels, and others to have a wheeled mobile pet waste collection station available to them by which equipment used in the collection of pet waste, including but not limited to embodiments of a so-called “pooper scooper” or tool for picking up pet waste, a removable receptacle in which the gathered waste can be placed and transported for later disposal, and one or more other waste pickup aids or accessories which can be removed from the station and used and therefore are easily and conveniently available for use.